The Untold Tale
by Dragonsgirl16
Summary: The unnamed 'narrator' of this story reveals what truly happened to Olivia Potter after her disappearance. The girl-who-lived is thrown on a roller-coaster ride of love, history and confusion over what is so great about a jewel, it's pink for Merlin's sake! All she wants is a nice cup of tea, maybe a crumpet or two and a relaxing bath. But when do we ever get what we want?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I received an assignment this week during my creative writing lecture, to write something in a style you've never written before and I thought that before I'd write my own original short story, I'd write this and see what you thought to the change in style.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

Enjoy~

* * *

Long ago, because all great stories happened long ago, there was a girl and a boy. Now there was nothing so special about their gender for there have been, and there will continue to be, many girls and boys. This boy and girl however were born roughly seven hundred years apart, I know the age difference is astounding, imagine introducing a seven hundred year old man to your mother. The boy was the first to come squalling into the world. Now, I bet you are wondering what is so special about a boy and, if you give me just a moment, I will explain. The boy was a demon, born to the Lord and Lady of the West, he was inu and would grow to be an exceptionally powerful Daiyoukai, surpassing even his great and terrible father. Though his father wasn't terrible at all, he was a rather nice man the kind your mother would want to share a nice brew and chat with, but I'm getting a little off track. The boy, or if you will, pup was named Sesshomaru. Translation, killing perfection and yes I know it's a terrible name to give a child but I had no say in the matter. Perhaps that's why his father was terrible, he was bad at naming people. Sesshomaru, much unlike his father grew to be cold and a bit of a perfectionist, the kind you wouldn't want your mother to be having a cuppa tea with. Though his mother could be said to be the same, except she liked to play manipulation games, in fact the pup looked very much like his mother. Putting to bed that whole theory of like father, like son.

Now the girl was another matter entirely, she was born to the Lord and Lady of House Potter, a rather noble line of witches and wizards. Though she herself was a half-blood and oh she was the cutest little baby, you would have loved her. As I have implied above, this girl was a witch, a powerful one whose destiny was entwined with a powerful and evil Dark Lord. I won't go into too much detail about that, I'm sure you've all heard the story, I know I've heard so many times I can recite it in my sleep. I will tell you something you might not know though, she didn't have a happy childhood, her aunt was jealous of her beauty. Though how you can be jealous of child's beauty is something that perplexes me to this day. Petunia's own son wasn't all that attractive, you'd be hard pushed to point him or his father out in a line-up of walrus'. So yes, that pretty little witch was made to grow up unloved and punished for things out of her control. Her destiny with the Dark Lord took over her teenaged life, most girl's worry about finals and boys but she worried about being killed. I tell you, I would not have liked to have been her during those years.

So what, I hear you ask, do the Daiyoukai and the witch have to do with each other? Well that's simple, I shall reveal all in due time but for now our tale begins with a forest…

The Forbidden Forest by the sun's light was creepy, first years were terrified of it and seventh years were less terrified but highly weary of it. The expanse of the trees were endless and went far beyond the horizon, they were tall and clumped together so tightly that only pockets of sunlight shone through. It was cold beneath the canopy of leaves, it could be the hottest day of the millennia but under the trees you would be shivering with cold. The roots dug deep into the earth but some liked to play tricks on you and burrow out from the ground to trip you or worse. It was old as well, many were of the belief that it was as old as the castle that stood watch at its edge. But that wasn't true. It was older.

In its time it had many names, The Forbidden Forest being only the most recent, The Black Forest, The Dark Forest, Hell's Gate, Traveller's Foe, Hopeless Pit and many more. The running theme is that the forest brings bad luck and misery to any who walk among its trees. But the first name it was gifted was Time's Solace and it was given by a man who knew the truth of the forest. A man who created the forest himself, a man known to many as Father Time.

It began when time was still a relatively new concept and people began tracking the movement of the sun through the sky. Though the witches and wizards were more adept at this, as they created the first ever sundial, but they were also the reason Father Time was brought into existence. His job was simple, keep the flow of time accurate, make sure the sun was in the correct position so time could be calculated. It was an easy but lonely job, he could never approach the humans, even those with magic, because time was a constant stream of movement, to talk to the humans would be to disrupt that flow.

Magic fascinated Time and within him grew a longing which turned into a need and, as that need was constantly unobtainable, it grew to a loathing and hate. He hated those with magic because they flaunted it in front of him, misused it and declared they were superior. He was Time, there was no one more superior than him, so as punishment for the misuse of their gift he created Time's Solace. A forest that was so much more than a normal forest. They say the Witch Trails were the first strike against the magical community but they were wrong, for it was Time and his enchanted forest. Any magical traveller would find themselves drawn the forest like a moth to a flame, they would stumble to the centre of the forest where they would become trapped in Time's Circle, time would speed up and the traveller would age far faster than the magic inside them could adapt to and they would disappear. The magic they once held seeping into the forest.

But then something happened that Time could not predict, the forest which had accumulated so much magic began to come to life. It took on its creator's malice for wizarding kind and began to hate all of human kind, it lured muggles into its embrace, killing them and soaking its roots in the blood of its victims. Time was horrified when he found out and tried to reverse what he had done but it was too late. Yes, he had the power to re-write time but he was powerless over fixed events and the forest had become one. Full of regret and self-hate Time did the only thing he could do, he chose four exceptionally strong witches and wizards and in a dream he appeared to them.

Dreams extended the reach of time and took the dreamer to a different world where imagination ruled, and thus Time was able to slip into their dreams. He pleaded with them, begged on his hands and knees and confessed all that he had done. They agreed to help, after all the lives of innocents were at stake. They awoke and found each other and began their task.

They started off by creating a warding charm to keep muggles away from the forest, Rowena, the smartest of the group, did this. Then they needed a way to defend the magical community from the forest, Helga, the kindest and gentlest of the group, asked her animal friends to enter the forest and keep the evil within it at bay. She knew that the magic these creatures possessed was different to her own and thus untouchable by the forest. Unicorns were the purest creatures and were the epitome of all that was good, they agreed to help Helga and the forest became their own.

Godric and Salazar both built the castle which would later become a school to teach their kind, the castle was a last defence against the forest. Should the animals fall prey to the taint of the forest then the castle would stand as its final soldier. It was five years later when the four opened its doors to the public and they became the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It wasn't long before Salazar, the most cunning and sly of the group, began to feel the pressure of the forest and knew he would soon succumb to its will so he began a fight with the others. Demanding that only the purest of blood be allowed within the halls of the school, of course the others disagreed and he left. Though not before leaving behind his beloved pet, the Queen of the Basilisks who would withstand the test of time and take his place as defender of the school.

Things ran smoothly within the school but as time went by the tale of the forest was lost, as where the defensive procedures. By the time Tom Riddle stepped through the halls of the school things had been twisted and turned so much that Salazar was said to be a dark wizard. He was said to have kept a monster hidden within the school, ready to purge it of all those with dirty blood, all in his house were evil. Tom Riddle, the heir of Slytherin and mistreated half-blood, longed to prove himself so he found the monster and used her to his own purpose. She tried to explain her true purpose for existing, that she was to be used against the malice of the forest, that Salazar was a good man. But Tom wouldn't listen instead he cast a dark spell, a subjugation spell, and the great Queen of the Basilisks was used to kill.

The forest grew strong with the powerful influence of Tom Riddle's dark magic, and it began to stir again and though it couldn't kill the muggles, it would certainly try and steal more magic. Tom, ever the sly one, made a deal with the forest, he would be allowed to practise dark magic within its boundaries and he would bring muggles and wizards for it to feast upon. The forest agreed and thus began Tom Riddle's descent into darkness.

Hope seemed to be dim until a girl stepped into the great hall, and for the first time in a long time Hogwarts felt light. The girl, Olivia Potter, was to be sorted into Slytherin but she protested, stood her ground and told the Hat no. The Sorting Hat was flummoxed, no one had ever denied him not since Godric had been alive, so he dug a little deeper into the eleven year old's mind and found what he had been looking for. Olivia Potter was the heir of Gryffindor and the Hope of Hogwarts.

Of course the life of Olivia Potter wasn't an easy one and Father Time blamed himself mostly, if he hadn't created the forest, then Tom wouldn't have become so steeped in evil and Olivia wouldn't be the girl-who-lived. Still though, she triumphed over evil and defeated Voldemort, bringing goodness back into the castle again. But the forest was angry and wanted revenge, it was patient though, waiting for the opportune time to act. Finally its moment came when a year later the students who had been called to re-do their final year of schooling, considering they weren't given much of a seventh year, decided to play a game.

It was Halloween night and the eighth years had decided to have a camp out in the forest. Of course had it been any other night perhaps they would have been safe, but it was the festival of Samhain, the one night where evil came out to play and was the strongest. The Forbidden Forest at night was downright spooky, everyone felt eyes watching them but that was part of the thrill.

"Alright Potter," Malfoy, who had been exonerated from all wrongdoings, called out to her across the huge bonfire, "truth or dare?"

They had succumbed to playing the childish muggle game of truth or dare, though the creepiness of the forest around them seemed to make it more intense and worthwhile.

"I'm a Gryffindor Malfoy, we are nothing if not daring. I choose dare," Olivia called out, so far everyone had been playing it safe by choosing truth.

"More like foolish," Malfoy muttered under his breath, "alright then, I dare you to walk in any direction for an hour, before stopping and that is where you will spend the night, on your own."

"You can't do that!" Hermione protested, "this forest is dangerous, she can't go out alone."

"It's fine, I'm a big girl," Olivia grinned, "besides I'm not a scaredy cat like Malfoy over there."

So she grabbed her sleeping bag, some food and water and left them behind, she felt safe whilst she could still hear their laughter and see the glow of the campfire. But once that disappeared there was a distinct feeling of trepidation running down her spine. She grabbed her wand tighter, "lumos," she whispered before casting a tempus charm. "Walk for an hour," she told herself, plucking up her Gryffindor courage.

The forest could feel her fear and excitement began to fill it, the leaves and branches shuddering in joy. It carefully and subtly guided her to where it wanted, to the Time Circle in its centre. If the forest was a person it would be laughing crazily, as the girl-who-lived stepped into the clearing in the middle of the forest.

She jumped when she heard the leaves moving around her, the trees making groaning and creaking noises. It was like they were talking to each other, waiting anxiously for something to happen and they didn't feel friendly. She clutched her sleeping bag tighter to her, the forest seemed more malicious tonight, not that it'd ever been friendly or welcoming. She walked, with hesitant steps, to the centre of the clearing before stopping and deciding that it was as good a place as any to lay out her sleeping bag.

That was until she found herself surrounded by magical runes and trapped inside the magic circle and, with a loud cry, she was sent to her knees her wand and sleeping bag dropping beside her. The light at the end of the wand blinked out and she was left to the darkness. Her magic was being pulled from her by force and it reacted to that, clinging to her as it desperately tried to remain in her body. It hurt worse than the being under the cruciatus curse, she screamed long and loud until it hurt so much she could no longer voice it. She thought it would never end until a light burst from her, ending the effects and protecting her. She lay panting on the ground, her hand automatically seeking her wand for comfort.

"You shall not touch her," the voice that spoke was female but Olivia didn't recognise it. With a great effort her green eyes blinked open and took in the four figures around her, automatically knowing who they were though they were long dead.

"Olivia my dear daughter," one of the men said, kneeling beside her, "do you know who I am?"

"Godric Gryffindor," she choked out, her voice sore from her screaming.

"Bingo," he told her with a chuckle, "you're such a beauty, though what can you expect? You are my descendant after all."

"Now is not the time for pleasantries," Salazar practically hissed, "the forest will strike back."

As soon as he said it roots sprang up from the ground and stuck the barrier, cracks appearing all around it. The barrier would soon fall under the oppression of darkness.

"Ready?" Godric asked and receiving three yesses they began chanting in Latin.

"Magicae sacrorum filiae lucem dabimus te postremo defensionem. Hogwarts elegit sic fiat. Tempus et rogare Patrem appellamus tuta dabit tibi, tempore Circuli sub nobis alio tempore atque ad locum iter trahet eris. Et feliciter vale Olivia."

The golden light around them grew thicker and stronger and began to spread, until it seemed to explode outward casting its light over the whole of the forest. It faded once it reached the borders, the evil and hostility that surrounded the forest seeming to dissipate and for the first time since its creation, all was silent and peaceful. When the eighth years came to investigate they found Olivia gone, her sleeping bag laying on the floor, and a protective magical rune embedded within the earth.

No one knew what happened that day, but it would be talked about for years to come and, many would write novels on the mysterious disappearance of Olivia Potter. Though none would know the truth, except of course you and I.

* * *

A/N: I'd tell you what the spell translates to, but the 'narrator' tells you in the next chapter, with more background on it. Or you can google translate it, that is what I used for it anyway.

I really would appreciate feedback on the whole 'narrator' aspect, its a new concept for me and I am unsure about whether or not it works. Or if I write it in a way that is believable and flows freely. I want the 'narrator' to have a character within itself without the reader (that's you) knowing anything about he/she, a voice through the way the 'narrator' speaks/write.

So if you could review and give me feedback on that, it would be brilliant and much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two is here! I finished my original short story using the 'narrator' format and while that format was fresh in my mind, I created this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

The 'narrator' will be appearing at the beginning of each chapter.

Enjoy~

* * *

Before I continue the next chapter of this tale, I find myself in need of explaining a few things, the incantation used to send our heroine, Oliva, to her new destination. The incantation's literal translation is _Daughter of the Sacred Magic Light, we give to you the final defence. Hogwarts has chosen so mote it be. We call upon Father Time and ask he give you safe passage, the Time Circle beneath us shall draw a path to another time and a place you will belong. Good Luck Olivia and goodbye. _I suppose this brings about more questions but if I answered them well that would ruin the tale would it not? Though I can explain the Time Circle because, aside from passing mentions, it won't be explained upon after all it is not a major event to this story. Though some would argue it is, they aren't telling the story. I am and my decisions are final, that's the power of the narrator after all.

The Time Circle is a device that, as mentioned previously, Time created. It was created through malicious intent and thus it stole people's magic. However the Founders purified it, not in the sense a Miko purifies a youkai, but it used the power of Light Magic to erase the negativity. The Time Circle then became what it was designed to be in the first place, a portal through time. Though no one, not even Father Time himself, knows where each portal ends up. Well except for me, but I am the Narrator and as such omniscient, for example there is a well in Japan that leads to… hmm well that is irrelevant for the time being. But you see my point.

So, quick version of the incantation, the Founders purified the Time Circle and it sent Olivia through time. I suppose now the only question left to answer is where did she end up? Well sit back, relax and I shall continue the tale…

Olivia woke with a small groan, feeling her head pounding as if there were tiny little drummers inside her mind. She sat up and slowly took in her surroundings and from every angle trees stared back, she assumed she was still in the Forbidden Forest and what had happened was only a dream. Brought on by it being Halloween and the overall spookiness that holiday produced. It only occurred to her when she was walking through the trees that she was wrong, these trees were younger and _normal_. There was always a magical undertone to the trees of the Forbidden Forest but not these trees. So she did the only logical thing and used a Point Me spell to tell her where Hogwarts was, only it just kept spinning round and round. Olivia came to the horrifying conclusion that somehow Hogwarts no longer existed.

She began to think back on the enchantment that the Founders cast, though she only knew enough Latin to make out the words Time Circle and something about a path. Had she gone back in time? _Impossible, you can only turn back time a few hours, there is no way I could turn back time to before Hogwarts existed._ She was utterly perplexed and hopelessly lost. She kept walking hoping to find some sign of life so she could make a guess of what year she was in.

She found life in the form of a small boy, who crashed through the trees and ran smack into her making them both tumble to the ground. She stared at him as he sat up, his small body sitting on her stomach, tears poured from his golden eyes and he looked absolutely terrified. He had silver hair and a pair of twitching dog ears on his head, Olivia watched those in wonder before jerking back to reality at the sound of thundering footsteps. The boy whimpered and threw himself at her, burrowing his head into her chest. Whatever frightened the boy burst into light and Olivia found herself staring at, what could only be described as a demon. It had a huge hulking body, towering over her looking at her with a ravenous stare, its red eyes hungry and gluttonous. He was green skinned and ugly, its head small and didn't fit with the rest of his massive frame.

"A human and a dirty hanyou in one day," it hissed, "I am lucky."

The boy in her arms whimpered again, green eyes narrowed at the sound as a sudden surge of protection swept through her. She stood and placed the boy behind her, he grasped the fabric of her robe with his tiny fists. "You will leave him alone," she declared, her wand moving to point at him.

"Oh you're a female," he seemed surprised, though it was hard to tell with his guttural voice, "perhaps I will eat you second, after I have a bit of fun with you, I love hearing ningen women scream."

"I assure you, I would never scream for you," she sneered in disgust and sent a powerful Bombarda his way, he flew back into the tree line, his legs missing from where the spell struck. She gave him one last sneer and turned around, scooping the boy up in her arms she walked away.

She didn't stop walking until they reached a stream, where she placed the boy down on the ground and they stared at each other, one in fear and slight awe and the other in confusion and wonder. "What are you?" she asked, the boy flinched in response and became flighty, seeing this she smiled reassuringly and rubbed his ears.

"I'm a hanyou, half ningen and half inu youkai. My name is Inuyasha," he mumbled feeling embarrassed. Only his mother touched his ears and smiled at him, the mother that was now dead, he thought she was his mother when he first crashed into her. He only saw her black hair and assumed. But now he knew she wasn't, his mother had blue eyes but she had green. Pretty green eyes that reminded him of tree leaves.

"I like your name Inuyasha," she told the boy calmly, moving with him to sit at the edge of the stream, "my name is Olivia. Where are your parents? How old are you?"

"I'm six," he told her before looking sadly at the water, "my parents are dead and no one wants to look after a filthy half-breed."

The words made her gasp, she had been called that enough times to know how damaging it was to a person's view of themselves. She pulled Inuyasha into a hug. "You're not a filthy half-breed Inuyasha. You're a beautiful little boy." She told him firmly, smiling as he looked at her with blushing cheeks and adoration in his eyes. "Don't you have any family?"

"A half-brother," he said becoming very awkward, "my mama told me that papa had another son. He's a full youkai and super powerful, Lord of the Western Lands." He cast a wary eye to other side of the stream where the western lands began. "Mama told me if anything happens to her I was to go to Sesshomaru and he would take me in but…" he trailed off, his bottom lip trembled.

"Hey, it's okay, we can just go visit the Sesshomaru guy and he'll look after you," Olivia said.

"No!" Inuyasha panicked, shaking his head left and right, "he'll hate me. All youkai hate hanyou, you saw what happens earlier. I don't want him to hate me," he sounded so pitiable that she pulled him into her lap and wrapped his arms around him, pulling his back against his chest. His eyes widened as she hugged him the way his mother had, she was so like his mother that he felt like he was with her.

"How about this, we go see Sesshomaru and if he doesn't like you, we will leave and I will look after you." Olivia proposed and the boy nodded. "Great! Now how do we find Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha shrugged, "Mama said if I stepped on his lands he'd know I was there and find me."

"Where are his lands?" she asked and Inuyasha pointed over the stream. "Well then, no time like the present aye?" the stream was shallow so they both walked through it with ease, arriving on the other side with little effort.

Officially crossing the border onto the Western Lands was strangely anticlimactic, though Olivia didn't know what to expect in all honesty, there was a distinct disappointment to be felt. Her hand held Inuyasha's tightly, she had always had small petite hands but compared to the six year old, hers felt huge.

"Why do you wear strange clothes?" he suddenly, his curious golden eyes looking up at her.

"I suppose they are strange," she commented, looking at her blue jeans and red shirt, her Gryffindor robe fluttering behind her. Then she turned her attention to what Inuyasha was wearing, the red outfit was so different to what she saw or knew of England's history, it looked distinctly oriental. _Well there goes my hopes of being in England, I'm in Asia somewhere._ "This is what people from my country wear."

"What's a country?" he asked her cutely.

"Well it's like… it's…" explaining things to a six year old was not easy. So when they arrived at a grassy plain with a large rock in the centre she sat Inuyasha upon it, thinking about how to explain. "Do you know what the ocean is?"

"Mama told me, it's full of salty water so you can't drink it. And it's huge," he spread his arms wide for emphasis.

"That's right, you will get poorly if you drink it and it is huge. My home is at the other side of the ocean so I'm very far away from home," she told him and he nodded in understanding before his nose crinkled cutely.

"But won't your mama and papa miss you?"

"My mum and dad died when I was a baby, I didn't know them," she told the boy honestly.

"That's okay, they can still watch over you, mama said good people go to heaven and can watch over their loved ones."

"That's true, and I bet your mum is looking over you right now, and I reckon she's telling my mum what a brave boy you are."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you," she couldn't very well explain to him the concept of time travel, or that her parents hadn't existed in this time.

"What's your home like?" he whispered, something akin to desperation in his eyes and she knew what he was after. She'd had that look in her eyes every time she saw a happy family interacting.

"My childhood wasn't happy," she told him honestly, sitting beside him on the rock, "the house I grew up in wasn't my home. I hated it and the people that raised me refused to even give me my name. I was freak or girl."

"Like me?" his eyes were watery and she couldn't help wrapping her arm around him.

"Some people don't understand some things, and when they don't understand it they become afraid. Fear makes people do bad things. I have magic, and my magic allows me to do things no normal human can. My mother and father were both gifted with it too but my mum's sister, my aunt, wasn't. She grew very jealous of my mum and soon she began to hate her and magic too. When I was given to her, she knew I would have magic, so she hated me for something I couldn't control. I was mistreated and it wasn't fair. Inuyasha you couldn't help being a hanyou just like I couldn't help being a witch. The people who hurt you, they did it because they didn't understand why your mum chose to love a youkai, what they did was wrong and it shouldn't have happened. Your mum loved you and your dad too. You are not what they said you were, you're a cute little boy who's brave and intelligent."

"Olivia," Inuyasha said, his eyes alight with awe and hero worship, "when I'm older, I'm going to make you my mate."

Olivia laughed at his serious face and determined expression, her laughs becoming louder as he pouted and sulked. They stayed on the rock for a while, Inuyasha seemed to be in no real hurry to meet his older brother and Olivia found herself wanting to remain with dog eared boy. They moved on eventually though, Inuyasha riding on Olivia's back when he complained of tiredness. He soon fell asleep, his soft snores sounding in her ear as she continued walking, without Inuyasha's directions she had to keep checking her wand every so often.

Night fell and Olivia found it increasingly difficult to stay awake, even though she knew she had to. Falling asleep in this dangerous place would be signing her death wish, though she could put up a protective barrier. She smiled and gently moved Inuyasha in front of her as she sat with her back against a tree. She cast a powerful warding charm around her and, huddling close to the young hanyou she fell asleep.

She awoke when she heard Inuyasha's whimpers, her eyes looking down at him blearily. "What's wrong?" she asked before yawning, Inuyasha only whimpered louder his eyes focusing in front of them. She looked in the direction and found herself looking at a man, no not a man she was quick to realise, he was a youkai. He was standing at the edge of her barrier, his hand pressed against it and a thoughtful look in his gold eyes, eyes that were so like Inuyasha's. They shared the same long silver hair as well but that is where all similarities ended.

The youkai in front of her was powerful, his aura intimidating and dominant, the purple crescent moon on his forehead and magenta strips didn't detract from his ethereal beauty. It made him look more powerful, more upper class, he wore spiked armour and a furry white tail over his shoulder. His clothes, like Inuyasha's, were oriental in nature, with a white kimono with a cherry blossom pattern and white hakama. At his hip sat a sword reminiscent of a katana.

_Definitely not in Kansas anymore Toto_, Olivia thought as she took in his outfit, thankful that he seemed too distracted with her barrier to notice her staring.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha whimpered, drawing the gazes of both youkai and witch. The youkai in question sneering at the hanyou who curled into Olivia.

"Hey, it's okay, he can't get past my barrier," Olivia reassured the hanyou, running her fingers through his hair.

"Ningen, you created this barrier to keep this Sesshomaru out?" his gold eyes were narrowed upon her.

"Not to keep you out specifically, just to keep everyone out really," she responded with equally narrow eyes.

"Remove it," he demanded of her.

"Say please and I might consider it," she responded smartly and judging by the snarl he gave, Sesshomaru didn't appreciate it. However there was little he could do about it.

"Why do you seek this one?" he asked instead, his tone laced with anger and disgust.

"Inuyasha's mother died, he needs someone to look after him," Olivia stated, standing and approaching him though she didn't dare step out the barrier. Inuyasha remained sitting by the tree, watching the pair hesitantly.

"I do not care about the half breed bastard my father sired," he said dismissively turning around. "As long as he causes no disruption, you both may remain on my lands but don't expect things from me."

"He is a part of your pack," she called out, halting his retreat he turned to look at her with a dangerous look swirling in his eyes.

"What would a ningen know of pack?" He all but hissed.

Olivia was thanking Remus and her innate curiosity about his condition as a werewolf, she figured this youkai was inu like his brother. She took a leap and figured if wolves worked in packs then so did inu. "Apparently more than you thought," she told him haughtily, "when your father died you took over as Lord of the Western Lands." The information Inuyasha gave told her that much, "therefore am I correct in assuming you took over as alpha?"

"Hnn," he muttered, he was angry beyond reasoning that she had knew this information but he was also impressed. Ningen were idiots at the best of times but this female knew of the inner workings of youkai, she managed to create a barrier when she wasn't a miko or had any holy power. Just what was she?

"With both your father and Inuyasha's mother's death, the care of Inuyasha falls to the alpha of the pack, you. It is your duty to look after him until he is old enough to fend for himself. If he were older you could deny his rights all you wanted, but he is still young which means you can't overlook him. He may be a hanyou but he still has youkai blood and that makes him part of your pack. You're honour bound to see to his wellbeing."

"How does an onna know of this?" He questioned, his anger subsiding to make room for his growing curiosity. Inu were a species that by nature were very curious and wanted to know everything, he was no exception to this but it annoyed him that he found himself curious about an onna.

"I read," she responded with a shrug, "I had a friend who told me about pack dynamics."

Sesshomaru was stumped, usually he was very good when it came to politics and working round such things. But she clearly knew what she was talking about and it was the truth. He should have taken care of Izayoi and Inuyasha the moment his father died but he didn't. He assumed the onna his father bedded wouldn't have a clue about pack dynamics and he was right, for she never called on him to take up his duty. Still, she must have told the brat about him for the tiny hanyou to seek him out. If he had come alone he would have sent the brat away, he would never stoop so low as to look after the half-breed. But the brat lucked out when he found what was probably the only onna to know of pack dynamics.

"Half-breed," he called, addressing the boy firmly, "come here."

The boy rose on shaky feet, absolutely terrified of his older brother, and stumbled his way towards them.

"Stay where you are Inuyasha," Olivia said and Inuyasha didn't know what to do. The more instinctual part of him wanted to follow the command of his alpha, but he didn't want to make the one woman who treated him nice mad. He wanted to cry.

"Onna," there was a warning in his voice that said his patience was wearing thin.

"You will not address him as half-breed," she told Sesshomaru slowly, anger lacing her tone, "he has been abused by others his whole life. It's a wonder his psyche is still intact. I will not stand here and listen to you give him that same verbal abuse. You're his brother, whether you like it or not, so don't go blaming your father's infidelity on Inuyasha. He didn't ask to be born, he had no say in the matter, so get off your high horse and accept reality for what it is."

Never in his entire life had he been talked down to or chastised like this onna had just done, he was Lord Sesshomaru after all, anyone who challenged him ended up severely punished or dead. But this green eyed foreign onna stood up to him and made a valid point. It wasn't Inuyasha's fault at all, but that didn't erase the fact that Inuyasha's existence marred the perfect bloodline of his family.

"This one would not harm those within his pack," he told her slowly, realising in that moment she was protecting the hanyou as he were her own. Still what he had said was true, his honour was his code and all he stood for, to harm the boy would be dishonourable and make him unworthy to be alpha. Even if he didn't want the boy with him.

"You mean you will accept him?"

"It is like you said, I am honour bound to see to his care," he frowned in displeasure, "come Inuyasha we shall leave."

"You know my name?" he whispered in awe, his gold eyes big and thick with emotion.

Sesshomaru didn't reply after all how could he not know the name of the brat who was quickly becoming the bane of his existence? He merely turned and began walking away, he was patrolling his lands before he caught the brat's scent.

"W-Wait," Inuyasha called out, desperately clutching at Olivia's robe, "Olivia has to come too."

The Daiyoukai just knew that was what the little urchin was going to say, he growled lowly and Inuyasha responded with a growl of his own. Sesshomaru turned to face his younger brother with a raised eyebrow and an amused look in his eyes, the brat was trying to challenge him. "Brat," he growled out in warning, though he was amused by the attempt, it was insulting that the boy thought to challenge him.

"Please, Olivia is really kind and smells real nice and she's from over the ocean, so she will have lots of great stories," Inuyasha really liked stories especially ones with swords in them, "and she's really pretty. She has magic powers too!.. and… and," he was grasping at straws now, but he really wanted her to come with them. "… when I'm older I'm going to make her my mate!" he stared at his brother stubbornly. He didn't like Sesshomaru but he sure liked Olivia.

If he was any other being he would have laughed so hard, but he was Sesshomaru a powerful Daiyoukai and he was beyond such trivial things. What would a hanyou know of mating and a young pup at that? Inuyasha had a point though, he was curious about the onna's strange magic and if she did indeed come from across the ocean. Well it just made the puzzle more intriguing.

"Very well, this one will allow the onna to join us," if nothing else it should be entertaining to have the girl join them. He paused as he realised he'd never made such a decision like this before. He never did anything without some sort of gain for himself, was he becoming _soft_?

* * *

A/N: So here we are that the end of the chapter. Sesshomaru becoming soft? Perish the thought. Inuyasha was adorable to write.

Please review and let me know what you thought ^-^.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh dear, life is becoming hectic, I have to sort out a place to live for my final year at uni, finish courswork, prepare for exams, work out what I wanna do for my dissertation next year... *sigh*

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing...except a couple of dragons. Nine to be precise.

Enjoy~

* * *

Sometimes in life things happen that you don't particularly want to happen, even to me and I'm all knowing, so you'd think I'd be able to prevent it. Still, I plod along and get over it, like the rest of humanity. However it was safe to say that a certain someone didn't want Olivia Potter in the past and that person was Fate. The first thing you want to know about Fate was that you should never piss her off. Unless of course you are me, but you aren't so don't do it. It's a simple enough rule. Though I doubt you will follow it, humans have this penchant for getting into trouble. Fate is very, ah what's the word, delicate about the way things should happen, she is strict and hates when anybody messes up her grand plan. Father Time was officially on her kill list, so am I for that matter, which is a bit of a moot point really. Apparently I am also to blame for Olivia's arrival into the past because I didn't do anything to actively stop it. I haven't had anything to do with the human race for thousands of years, why would I? They are all a bunch of mindless sheep following the one with loudest voice.

I'm sorry, that was rude of me to insult you all.

Olivia Potter was one of those anomalies, the one who stands out of the crowd and does not conform. She was interesting and I suppose that's why I was content to watch her life like one of those chick flicks. With a bowl of popcorn and my 'girlfriends' those 'girlfriends' however consisted of two rather grumpy dragons. I don't know if you've ever met a dragon before but let me tell you, they aren't nice when it comes to sharing popcorn. Perhaps it's best you don't tell them I said that, they'd never let me hear the end of it.

I suppose you don't care for all this jabbering I'm doing, you just want to hear the story, I can add impatient to those wonderful qualities of the human race…

Travelling with Sesshomaru happened to be the most boring thing in the entirety of the world, and she'd spent a good half a year camping whilst hunting for Horcruxes. She'd take Horcrux hunting over this mind numbing boredom any day of the week. He was silent and efficient, he got his work done, but there was no fun involved.

"Hey Inuyasha!" she called to the hanyou. Inuyasha had taken to following Sesshomaru's every step, literally becoming the shadow behind him. He utterly worshipped his older brother and all because Sesshomaru saved him from an Oni a few days ago. It was cute the way he idolised his brother now, though Inuyasha made sure to tell her he was still going to make her his mate, so she wouldn't feel left out. Olivia on the other hand had taken to a game she liked to call 'Ways to Annoy Lord Fluffy' or WALF for short. "Want to play a game?"

"What game?" Inuyasha asked, his ears perking up in interest.

"It's called I Spy," it was a hopelessly childish game and it would score her another point on the WALF game. "What you do is, you look around you and find an object, then you say _I spy with my little eye something beginning with _and say the first letter of the object you saw."

"I can play, it sounds easy," Inuyasha said, bouncing happily as he walked, "I go first!"

"Sure," inside she was cackling with joy.

"I spy with my little something beginning with…" he looked around him before his eyes settled on the tall frame of his current idol, "something beginning with 'S'."

"Sky?" of course she knew the answer was Sesshomaru, but it wouldn't be any fun if she guessed it right away.

"No silly," Inuyasha giggled.

"Sword?"

"Nope."

"Stick?"

"No."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah!" he jumped up and down as she finally got it, "your turn Olivia."

"Hmm I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'L'," she almost laughed at the cute expression Inuyasha had when he was thinking, his nose crinkled and his eyebrows drew together.

"Light?" he asked her, his head tilted to the side. Olivia shook her head. "Love?"

"It has to be something you can see. Love is an emotion, you can only feel emotions."

Inuyasha began listing off words, some of them were made up and more than once she had to remind him that it was something he could see. Olivia was beginning to regret asking him to play, she was getting highly bored again.

"Leaf," Sesshomaru growled out finally and Olivia could have hugged him, but she was far too attached to her head to do something so suicidal.

"Lord Fluffy got it!" she declared happily, deciding to ignore the warning growl she received at the use of his nickname, a name he had gotten when she had accidentally tripped over a small rock and landed right on his fluffy tail, needless to say it was a very apt nickname. _Another point for the WALF game!_

"Oh then its Sesshomaru's turn right?" Inuyasha asked.

"This one refuses to partake in such childishness," he sneered.

"Says the one who literally just partook in the game," Olivia whispered, well aware the Daiyoukai could hear her.

"You will learn your place onna," he chided snidely, "I am the alpha of this pack. I will not tolerate your sarcastic remarks on my person."

"Yeah, yeah, I will not be sarcastic to his holiness ever again," the sarcasm in her tone made her statement rather pointless but she only rolled her eyes. "Look Sesshomaru, I'm not like others around here, yeah I accept the fact your alpha of this little shindig but that doesn't mean I'm your bitch," she sniggered as she made the connection of him being inu and the terminology used for female dogs. "I'm not just gonna roll over and do whatever you say. I wouldn't be me if I did and I'm rather comfortable with who I am."

"Hnn," he was loathe to admit it but he enjoyed the fact that she wasn't like the others. It made being with her rather amusing, he didn't know what she would say next. Other females approached him in an attempt to seduce him into mating with them, but she didn't seem to care about his high status. It was oddly refreshing. "We shall camp here for the night."

Apparently doing the menial things was her job because she was a woman, though it bugged her as what woman wants to be given a job because she was _just _a woman, she did it without complaint. She wasn't a part of this world, she was from a world where women had equal rights and shared the same jobs as men, but explaining this to Sesshomaru would be like finding a needle in a haystack. He simply wouldn't understand. Besides she wasn't one for complaining about being made to light a fire and cook. Sesshomaru provided the food and she cooked it, it wasn't because he was being purposefully misogynistic, it was the way he was raised. The male provides the food and protection and female does the rest. She couldn't and wouldn't argue with him over that, though she made it a point to tell him that she only tolerated it because she wanted to pull her own weight.

"Tell me a story," Inuyasha demanded after they had eaten, but at Olivia's raised eyebrow he hastily added, "please."

"You need to remember your manners Inuyasha, just because Fluffy demands everything it doesn't mean you can get away with being impolite."

"This one is polite to those who deserve it," Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Yeah well this one thinks you are arrogant and need a serious dosage of reality," she paused as she remembered Inuyasha standing beside her and not wanting to argue in front of him, she turned away from Sesshomaru and gave Inuyasha a smile, "what would you like the story to be about?"

"Swords!" he declared after a moment's thought.

"Oh you like those stories, of knights and fights and brave men on dangerous quests?"

"Yes," he nodded his head eagerly, sitting down in front her.

"Well then I know just the collection of stories," she laughed and smiled, "I read them all the time when I was little. These stories are about a man called Arthur who once said to be the King of England. The land of my birth. There are lots of stories about him so how about I tell you one each night?"

"He has a weird name," he said with a crinkle of his nose but agreed to a story a night.

"The first story is called _The Drawing of the Sword_," she said, noticing that Sesshomaru was listening to them as well. She rolled her eyes as he tried to make it as though he couldn't care less, and moved Inuyasha to sit more comfortably in her lap. "Long, long ago, after Uther Pendragon died, there was no King in Britain, and every Knight hoped to seize the crown for himself. The country was like to fare ill when laws were broken on every side, and the corn which was to give the poor bread was trodden underfoot, and there was none to bring the evildoer to justice.

"Then, when things were at their worst, came forth Merlin the magician, and fast he rode to the place where the Archbishop of Canterbury had his dwelling. And they took counsel together, and agreed that all the lords and gentlemen of Britain should ride to London and meet on Christmas Day, now at hand, in the Great Church. So this was done. And on Christmas morning, as they left the church, they saw in the churchyard a large stone, and on it a bar of steel, and in the steel a naked sword was held, and about it was written in letters of gold, 'Whoso pulleth out this sword is by right of birth King of England.' They marvelled at these words, and called for the Archbishop, and brought him into the place where the stone stood. Then those Knights who fain would be King could not hold themselves back, and they tugged at the sword with all their might; but it never stirred. The Archbishop watched them in silence, but when they were faint from pulling he spoke: 'The man is not here who shall lift out that sword, nor do I know where to find him. But this is my counsel-that two Knights be chosen, good and true men, to keep guard over the sword.'"

She continued to tell Inuyasha the story, though Sesshomaru was equally interested in the tale as well. They both listened without saying a word and when the tale was over Inuyasha declared he wanted a sword like Arthur's so he could become a king. He fell asleep not long after, his dreams filled with a brave knight that shared his name and had a pair of sliver ears upon his head.

"Why was Arthur able to pull out the sword?" Sesshomaru asked, "he was just a squire for his cousin."

"Weren't you listening?" Olivia asked confused, the story explained how, "Arthur was the son of Uther Pendragon, the previous king. Merlin who created the sword in the stone enchanted it so none but Arthur could pull it out."

"Why did they not know who Arthur was?"

"Uther and Merlin feared people would attack Prince Arthur so that there was no future heir. Merlin took Arthur away and gave him to Sir Ector to look after."

"This Uther was weak then, to not be able to protect his own heir and pack."

"It's just a story Sesshomaru," Olivia said with a laugh, "would you like to know something else though?" he nodded and she continued, "Merlin is the most powerful wizard to have ever existed, none could rival his power and you should consider yourself lucky." She grinned and gave him a cheeky wink, "you are travelling with his only heir."

Sesshomaru honestly didn't know how to respond to that, he wasn't sure what magic was in its entirety but from what he had seen her do so far and from the story, it wasn't a thing to be underestimated. If she truly was the heir of the most powerful of her kind then she was going to become sought after, even in the youkai community. Youkai wanted powerful offspring to keep their family strong and healthy, it's why hanyou were so disliked as they were weak and brought shame upon their families. But Olivia was powerful, any pup she whelped from a youkai though hanyou would be formidable.

Not that he'd fall prey to taking a ningen to bed, but still she was part of the pack reluctant or not, he had to protect her from such things. He had a feeling that by meeting the green eyed witch his life had become more troublesome. He watched as she soon joined Inuyasha in his slumber and gave a rare sigh, here he was watching over a hanyou and a ningen, if only his father could see him now.

It would take a few more days to complete the perimeter check on his lands then he would return to his castle, he eyed the sleeping members of his pack and wondered how the others would take them. Of course they would be treated with respect, he would have nothing less, but when he wasn't around or busy with Lordly matters, how then would they be treated. The onna would probably end up fighting any who would attempt to insult the brat, which would cause a huge dispute. He sighed again and turned his attention to the moon. _I hope you're happy father, this one is now forced to deal with headaches that your half-breed will produce._

"Was Arthur a kind king?" Inuyasha asked to following morning after they'd began walking.

"You'll find out in the stories won't you?" Olivia told him, laughing at the pout he gave her.

"But night time is forever away," he complained loudly.

"Don't whine brat, it's unbecoming," Sesshomaru said, not stopping in his stride or even glancing at Inuyasha. The effect of what he said was immediate, Inuyasha seemed to perk up and puff up and attempt to copy his brother's long strides. It was utterly adorable to Olivia who smiled at the hanyou's actions, but to Sesshomaru it was another annoyance.

The brat was attached to him, he knew it would happen because all young pups form an attachment to their alpha. But Sesshomaru wasn't used to having a tag along, he was a solo inu on a quest for power. It disgusted him how he was now expected to essentially 'play house' to this half breed, and all because his father couldn't keep it in his hakama.

"Do you think I'd be a good king?" Inuyasha asked, his gold eyes glancing back to Olivia who as usual was trailing behind.

"Of course you would. All hail King Inuyasha," she laughed and curtsied to him.

"What's that?" He asked watching her with a confused look.

"This?" she showed him the curtsy again and he nodded. "It's called a curtsy, it's mostly used where I'm from to show respect to royalty, though it can be used to show respect to anyone of superior social status. Men bow and women curtsy."

"So you should curty to Sesshomaru because he's a lord?" Inuyasha asked.

"Curtsy not curty, I should if was actually of lower social ranking."

"You're not?"

"No I'm not, I have many noble titles in my home country I am Lady of the Houses Potter, Black and Gryffindor, very old and prominent lines. In Italy I was named Duchessa of Firenze," a title she was loathe to accept but the Italian Magical King had been adamant about it, no matter how much she protested, she even told them she couldn't be a duchess of a place she wasn't native to. Only for the King to show her some Italian ancestor of his that married her so many greats it was laughable granddad. Apparently it counted and he was very grateful to her for ridding the world of Voldemort, not that he ever showed an active interest in the war. To show how loving he was to family, because he was her family no matter the distant relation, she had been named Duchess of Florence. Some reward it was, she would have much preferred a free holiday to Florence, not to govern its magical affairs. "A duchess, or duchessa in its Italian translation, is of higher status than a lord, so I suppose by that right, my social standing surpasses Sesshomaru's. If we were addressing the proper etiquette rules then Sesshomaru would be the one to bow to me, but I've never been overly fond of titles and formalities."

…Perhaps I should interrupt you here and explain, yes I know it's terrible of me to interrupt whilst telling a story but what can you do? Ready for your history lesson? Be sure to take notes, I will be quizzing you on them later because that's the kind of mean teacher I am.

Europe holds the highest population of witches and wizards, a fact you more than likely know, but what you probably don't know is that magical communities are dotted around the world. Even in America, though you'd be hard pushed to find more than a handful, those pesky hunters saw to that during the Salem Witch trials. In which many of the natural born witches and wizards fled to Europe. Many countries hold to the same government system that England does, a ministry that governs the people.

Italy, Japan and Sweden however do things differently, they have royalty who govern the people. A king who rules without question, the line of succession is passed down through male heirs. Olivia, though very distantly, is descended from Italian royalty, Catarina San Paolo the daughter of the fourth king married Edward Peverell. The couple are Olivia's ancestors, the current King of Magical Italy decided it would be a great gift to bestow upon her the title of Duchessa of Firenze. Though honestly it's more honorary than anything, she doesn't have to do much as Florence has the lowest rate of witches and wizards, not to mention all decisions go through the king anyway. I much agree with Olivia's opinion on the matter, I'd rather a free holiday to Florence instead, who doesn't like free things?

Well now that I've taken up your time in a rather brief history lesson shall we get back to the story?...

A silence reigned over them for a short while until Sesshomaru spoke, his voice clipped and held a dangerous edge to it. His golden eyes narrowed in suspicion and thought. "A female cannot achieve such power alone, a female receives her title through mating, or the ningen practise of marriage. You are unattached and should have no such titles."

"In this country maybe," and in this time period too, "but where I'm from a woman doesn't need a man, or her family, to become politically or socially successful. I'm a Duchess, single or not, and that means I outrank you. But like I said, I've never been overly fond of titles or formalities so it doesn't matter to me."

It mattered a great deal to Sesshomaru, who didn't like the idea of being inferior to anyone let alone an onna. He was superior to her in power and strength but socially he was below her, and that just angered him.

"Though I suppose here, where titles like duchess have no equivalent and are therefore rendered meaningless, I am just a lady. So I'm on equal footing with Sesshomaru title wise," she had noticed the slight negative reaction Sesshomaru gave, to make her life easier she didn't want to cause unnecessary strife between them. She was mostly saying it for him, Inuyasha had long since gotten confused and was just nodding along. All he'd gotten out of it was that Olivia was a noble lady like Sesshomaru was a lord, and just made her more awesome.

The Daiyoukai nodded, finding her explanation acceptable and his ego and pride inflating a little more. What she said was true, there was no equivalent of her status here, which meant she wasn't above him. Though he managed to conveniently forget that she ranked the same as him and was therefore his equal, socially at least.

* * *

A/N: This chapter feels... dragged out... not much happened aside from cute fluffiness that is Inuyasha. Still, it was needed to prolong the time they have together and show their day to day life.

Next chapter will have some action in it and Olivia and chibi 'yasha arrive at the home of Sesshomaru...dun dun duh...

Please Review!


End file.
